Simple Side of Life
by FancyFedora
Summary: Naruto discovers that true happiness doesn't come from being a ninja. He discover his real call in life. One-Shot


Dedicated to my 2 fan fiction reading friends Angelina and Wenlan.

It was a normal day in Konoha, well as normal as a shinobi village could get. If one was to look up Konoha in a history book they would get tales of great leaders, names Hokages accomplishing great things honored and feared across the elemental nations. What they will not find however is the tale of a Dog.

The dog had no name, but he had actions that would greatly change the path of Konoha. He was a stray pup, with shaggy white fur that had dirt that dotted on it; it was obviously not a dog being from an aristocrat. It's cute like visage and quick movements entranced young females everywhere, he had skills of which Jiraya, the toad sannin, being of par of Kages would lust for. Literally.

So begins his tale. Walking one afternoon in the slums of Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki, an orphan, hated for a burden he was cursed to hold. He was holder of the great Kyuubi no Youku, the Demon Fox, which had attacked Konoha 6 years prior. But that is a tale for another time.

This tale is about Naruto today. It was the day in which he will first start his training to become a shinobi. Today is the day where Konoha's fate changes forever.

Naruto had a great smile upon his face, threatening to split his face in half. Ouch. "I can't wait to start training to become a ninja! Just like the old man, then everyone will be proud of me!" He thought. Naruto was unbelievably joyful and broke out in sprint towards the academy. He didn't make a block however before the tripped over something and tumbled into the road, with bums and prostitutes alike looking at Naruto in spite.

Naruto groaned and spit out some blood in his mouth. "Hey! Who Did That?!" He shouted at the sky. Clutching the knee which was scraped and spitting out more blood from the cut in his mouth he turned around. He was a puppy glaring and baring his fangs at him, with dirt and grime all over its fur.

Ignoring the puppy promising he'll make up to it later, he ran all the way to the Ninja academy, fearing he'll be late for his first day of school.

The puppy ignored Naruto too, he ran back to the alley he came from, not be seen again until 7 years from now.

The puppy returns now after seven years. He has grown and was now the size of a normal dog. He was carrying something special today. It was a jutsu scroll he stole from some unsuspecting handsome ninja. The ninja had a weird hair style, had only one eye showing and was surrounded by a group of human females. Thinking the scroll was food or at least a new bed he took it without anyone noticing.

He was walking home again when he passed a boy. The boy had a brilliant shade of blond hair and was sitting on a tire swing alone, rocking back and forth slowly. The dog recognized him; after all, the boy threw out spare food to him every night and passed by his alley way home every night. Deciding to repay the boy for his kindness the pup approached slowly and carefully so the boy could not see him.

Naruto felt tears go down his face. He looked down so no one noticed; rocking back and forth slowly on the swing he was sitting on. He failed the ninja test again. He passed every portion except the ninjutsu part. All he had to do was show a jutsu other than the Kawarmi, Henge, and Bushin they have learned. But he had no one. He was alone. None of the instructors wanted to go near him. Even Iruka sensei, who was the nicest to him, but even he didn't help Naruto in fear of all his friends hating him.

His time at the academy was not fun. He was always paired against instructors or top of the class students. They never held back in light contact sparring. He had no friends. He denied it thinking he didn't need friends. That they would only hold him back. Deep down Naruto knew the truth, he always had but he always pushed it back never quite ready to believe it, always hoping that someday things could change.

Naruto looked up at the sky. Tears still falling down his face. A small force was put upon his lap. He looked down and a small, bitter sweet smile appeared. He recognized the dog immediately, with its white fur, cute face, and dirt dotting everywhere. Naruto scratched the back of its neck and the dog dropped a scroll on his lap.

Naruto recognized the scroll but he didn't care. He had something more precious now. He wiped the tears off his face, stood up and slowly walked away, with the dog walking away with him, never trailing behind, walking side by side, and embracing all the glares, whisperings, and smirks thrown at him. Naruto didn't notice them at all this time.

And so, Naruto never being a ninja, left Konoha with only the tear faced Third Hokage knowing.

If someone was to say that they went into the small lush and the greenest forest surrounding the northern part of fire country. The one that was to the north of a new ninja village called sound. The forest that surrounded the mythical northern ocean. They are liars. There is said to a barrier that surrounds it, and anyone approaching is forced away by a red chakra that burns the victim to death.

For three years now Naruto has been living with Gedatsu, the dog that had came with him from Konoha. They live in the forest surrounding the northern ocean and sound. Because it was inaccessible to others, it was names the forest of great treasure. Rumors popped up everywhere that if you managed to get inside the forest eternal pleasure and wealth awaited you. That was a lie of course. All that would await you are 2 hermits living of the land.

Naruto lived under a tree. His bed was a pile of leaves sewn together. He washed by the river and drank water that he purified himself using the sun to distill the water with a contraption he made. Naruto liked this home, as did Gedatsu. Naruto and Gedatsu were both strong. Naruto learned all the jutsus on the scrolls Gedatsu got for him, there was around ten and it took Naruto over two years. They were not strong for battle however. The jutsus Naruto learned and the reason Gedatsu trained his speed and stealth, was to survive. Gedatsu concentrated on hunting outside the forest for animals such as rabbits, boar and to steal chicken from nearby villages. While Naruto grew carrots, potatoes and watermelons acquiring help from his jutsus. He used the earth ones to gain fertile lands, the water to direct the river, the wind to spread the seeds, the fire to roast the food, the lightning to hunt the fish. It was a simple life yet they liked it.

This is what life is all about.


End file.
